Bringing Christmas To You
by Telepathic Angel
Summary: Scott hasn't celebrated Christmas in a long time and when Jean concludes his dream of celebrating this year, what will he do? JOTT!


**Bringing Christmas To You**

Disclaimer: I own the X-Men about as much as I own Christmas!

"Merry Christmas"-talk  
_Merry Christmas-_thought  
_xX Merry Christmas Xx_-telepathic talk

Just a small fic to celebrate Christmas!

**Merry Christmas Everyone**

Scott was sitting on the brown couch of the common room inside the mansion. He'd heard Jean leave the house about an hour ago and hadn't been able to sleep not knowing where she had gone.

He flicked the channel over and over again, finding only news and reruns of old daytime television shows. He checked his mobile for the 9th time, still no message.

_Calm down, that could be a good thing._

He began watching old episodes of Hogan's Heroes. Slowly his eyes drifted shut and he fell asleep, dreaming of futures that would one day come true.

He awoke to a slam of a car door.

Outside Jean pulled out her set of the mansion keys and recklessly tried to jam them in the keyhole.

"Damn keys, never fit when you need them to," she muttered.

Scott pulled the door open to an angry Jean. She was covered, head to toe, in snow. Her scarf was flung frantically around her neck and her cheeks were bright, red roses.

"Thanks," she mumbled and walked right past him into the mansion.

Scott noticed the frozen tear tracks down her red cheeks.

"Jean, are you alright?"

"What?" she screamed, "Can't a girl go out with her boyfriend, get dumped, and happily drive his car home without him knowing and…" Her jaw dropped.

"Oh crap, could this day get any worse?"

She fell down on the couch and let go of all the tears she had been holding in.

Scott sat beside her and draped his arm around her shoulders.

"It's gonna be okay Jean. Do you have the keys? I'll drive the car back to his place. You go upstairs and rest." He smiled at her as she pulled the keys out from her pocket.

"Thanks," she whispered and picked herself up from the couch and made her way to her bedroom.

Scott pulled on his red jacket and left the mansion silently.

**Jingle Jangle**

Jean awoke the next morning with a horrible feeling. Though it was Christmas Eve something didn't feel right.

She flipped over and checked her digital clock.

_It's 3 o'clock in the morning_

Outside, the snow was falling ever so softly atop the mansion grounds like a white blanket hugging a baby close.

She felt a dim pain in her head.

_God, what time did I get home last night?_

She trekked down to the kitchen to grab a glass of milk. As the fridge opened it spread light across the room and light across the memories of last night.

"Oh no…" Her eyes opened wide.

She ran to the front door and set her eyes on the hooks that held the jackets of the X-students.

"Oh no…Scott's still gone," She whispered frantically to herself. She grabbed her own from it's hook and raced outside.

She shivered with the frost of the morning but dashed into the heavily snowed in garage. The only mode of transport left in there that could possibly get through the sudden weather change seemed to be Logan's motorcycle.

"This just keeps getting better," she sighed. She grabbed a spare helmet and kicked one leg over the side of the bike.

She flicked the engine on with her telekinesis and drove out the driveway, careful not to make a sound.

_xX SCOTT! Xx _Jean screamed to the furthest of her telepathic limits.

She drove around for an hour before she finally got a reply.

_xX Jean? Xx _

Scott lay on the side of the road, cuts on his forehead and bruises on the rest of his limp body.

He heard an engine running, getting louder and louder as Jean got closer to him.

Suddenly he felt two arms wrapped around his body.

"Oh Scott, what did they do to you?" She whimpered checking for any broken bones.

"They thought I'd stolen the car," he whispered.

"Oh my god, this is all my fault. I'm so sorry Scott!" She cried into his ripped jacket.

"Let's get home Jean." He began to stir.

"Can you walk?" She asked sadly.

"Barely," he coughed out and hung one arm over her shoulder. She helped ease the pain by lifting him slightly off the ground with her telekinesis.

"Here you go," She slipped onto the bike in front of him and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hold on," She whispered, "Gotta get you to the infirmary before you lose any more blood."

He leaned his head on her shoulder and managed a small smile.

**Jingle Jangle**

In the infirmary, Scott lay sound asleep; Jean too, in the chair beside his bed. She felt a slight tapping on her shoulder and awoke to see Henry nudging her.

She shielded her eyes from the fluorescent lights and the bright white walls of the infirmary.

"Is he gonna be okay?" She stuttered, worry finding it's way back into her eyes.

"Just fine Jean, but he may have to stay here a couple of days, just to monitor his recovery."

Jean smiled,

"Thanks Henry."

She stood up and stretched, careful not to wake a sleeping Scott. She left through the infirmary door and sat outside for a bit of fresh air.

Soon Logan came up the driveway with a large pine tree in his arms.

"What are doing Logan?" Jean questioned.

"Setting up the Christmas tree, Jean. It seems Kitty; the Christmas elf, forgot the most important decoration. Care to help?"

Her eyes opened wide.

"Oh no…tomorrow's Christmas?"

"Umm, last time I checked yeah," joked Logan.

"What have I done?" She cried and shot right out of her seat.

"Gotta go Logan, sorry I can't help."

"There betta be no scratches on my bike either Red, or you're not getting your Christmas present," He smirked.

Her eyes opened even wider.

"I really gotta go…see ya!"

She ran back to the infirmary, only this time realising the red and green decorations that had been hung across the halls and rooms of the giant mansion.

**Jingle Jangle**

Scott awoke to the stressed face of Jean Grey.

"Oh my god Scott, I'm so sorry," She whimpered.

"It's okay Jean, just a couple of cuts and bruises, I'll be fine in a couple of days!" He smiled

"That's exactly it Scott, tomorrow's Christmas!" She shrunk back ready for the hurtful comments she deserved.

Scott sat silently for a second then uttered,

"That's okay Jean, I've lived without it for so many years now what does another year matter?" he sighed.

"I really am sorry, Scott. I don't know what I can do…" She muttered in frustration.

"Jean, don't worry about it, we'll have plenty more years to celebrate Christmas together."

He took her hand and smiled.

"I said don't worry. Now that's the end of it, I don't want to hear another word."

"But…" Jean started.

He stopped her mid-sentence.

"Just go help with decorating the kitchen or wherever else there's a bare wall in this place."

Jean faked a smile and left Scott to rest.

_Where are there any bare walls in this place? Hell, I bet Kitty's done everything already._

_Wait…_

_The infirmary's bare._

She smiled.

"Time for some shopping!"

**Jingle Jangle**

Jean squeezed through a dozen 9 and 10 year olds waiting to take their photo with Santa.

_Poor Guy…it must be nearly 30 degrees (celsius) in here._

She pulled out an elastic band and tied her hair up into a ponytail.

_You'd think people would be done with their Christmas shopping by now; maybe my ex-boyfriend beat up all their friends too…_

She shivered.

_Don't even think about it…it's highly possible._

She shrugged away her thoughts and ducked into a small Christmas shop in the back corner of the centre.

A small bell rang as she stepped into the store. The lady behind the counter seemed surprised as Jean began looking through the many decorations that embellished the tiny room.

Jean looked upwards at the tinsel hanging from the ceiling, beside it, dangling, were bunches of mistletoe.

Thousands upon thousands of future kisses hung within the tiny plants.

_If only Scott were here._

_You're here for Scott, remember!_

She pulled out her wallet and brushed off the dust.

She sighed, "It's an investment…for the future." She turned to the lady.

"I'll take all of it." Jean smiled and pulled out her credit card.

**Jingle Jangle**

Jean pulled the bag of decorations out of the store and into the main body of the shopping centre.

_Now what do I buy for Scott?_

She strolled past many stores, and entered the vast majority of them but nothingseemed special enough for Scott.

She sighed and pulled a magazine in front of her face.

_xX Good morning shoppers, we have a question for all of you. What would you buy a 17-year-old boy who hasn't celebrated Christmas since he was 5? Xx_

Jean shot into everyone's heads.

The only response she found were ones of sadness…

_Aww that poor boy, he's never experienced the joy of Christmas…Who would deprive such a man of joy?…Doesn't his family feel any love for him?…_

Jean's eyes opened wide.

_I know exactly what to give him._

**Jingle Jangle**

_Twas the night before Christmas and all through the mansion, I believe every kid was stirring and some getting some action…_

Jean snuck through the mansion doors and slowly crept across the cold, hard tiles. Across the hall Kitty was attempting to start a harmony of Silent Night creating notes not even dogs could hear.

The infirmary walls had previously been soundproofed when built…

_Lucky Scott_

Jean tiptoed to the door and slowly turned the handle in a clockwise direction. She moved through into the white room and closed the door behind her.

Scott snored slightly, which made Jean jump and clap her hand over her mouth.

She walked towards the bed he lay on and smiled as he slept.

_He looks so cute…_

_Stop looking at Scott Jean; you need to do up this room! You have 4 hours and counting._

She pulled open the shopping bag quietly and began to pull objects of many different colours out to fill the bare room.

Soon enough, tinsel hung from every possible ceiling space, across every scientific object in the room and flickered in the dim light that entered through the windows.

On the barest wall of all, Jean had raised a large poster with the words:

**Merry Christmas Scott, May There Be Many More To Come.**

_Last thing to do is the tree._

Jean pulled out the tree bit by bit as quietly as was physically possible. It reassembled itself, with a little help from Jean's telekinesis, just in view of the sleeping Scott.

She brought a chair to the bottom of the tree and began to pull out the Christmas baubles, one by one.

**Jingle Jangle**

Scott awoke at 7 the next morning. He rubbed his eyes and against his will his mouth opened wide with a yawn.

He pulled off his night goggles and switched them with his ordinary daytime visor.

As soon as he reopened his eyes, his mouth fell open wide.

"Oh my god," his head span, looking from corner to corner until his eyes laid upon a 17 year old red head asleep underneath the Christmas tree.

One red bauble hung from the tree's branches, another waiting to be hung, resting in Jean's hand.

He pulled the sheets off him and cringed at the pain as he made his way towards her.

Scott shook her awake and it was one of the best feelings he had ever felt before.

_To celebrate Christmas day with a true love._

He smiled and sat down beside her, gently resting one arm around her.

She awoke in his hug and laughed.

"Merry Christmas Sleepyhead," she yawned,"You know you didn't once wake up when I was doing all this."

"Dreaming of something special," he winked.

Jean smiled and snuggled up in his arms.

"Well, here we are. Merry Christmas Slim."

"But what is all this for?" He looked puzzled.

"I felt terrible about what happened and well, if you can't go to Christmas, I'm bringing Christmas to you!" She smiled.

"I can't believe you went to so much trouble." He hugged her tighter.

"This is the best Christmas ever, Jean."

She feigned shock.

"What is Christmas without presents, Scott Summers?"

She got out of the chair and pulled a single envelope from underneath the tree.

Jean handed it over to her best friend, one day maybe something more.

"But I didn't get you anything," Scott said guiltily.

Jean smiled.

"Don't worry, I think this present might be something mutual."

He pulled the envelope open and snuck out a small glittery card.

Scott held it in front of his face and began to read it.

_Merry Christmas Scott_

_I'm terribly sorry about the events that took place this Christmas,_

_Forgive me?_

_Anyway I hope you like your present._

_Love from Jean._

"But Jean, there's nothing in here…"

As he moved the card from blocking his view, Jean's lips came down to meet his.

At first Scott was as surprised as ever, but soon enough his shock turned into passion; and the love that he felt for Jean couldn't be expressed with a simple kiss, but he knew he had to try.

She broke away and looked deeper past the visor, into his warm brown eyes.

"Merry Christmas Scott," She whispered.

"Merry Christmas Jean."

**Jingle Jangle**

A/N: And Merry Christmas Everyone and To All A Good Morning! Hehe

Hope you liked it; please review…spread the holiday spirit…review!


End file.
